


Pour Us Another Drink

by skinandbones



Series: We Loved and Loved [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: He finds love at Maagho Bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this during my night class to pass the time so I don't know what this is really but alternate universe where Regis and Clarus are strangers. Regis is still of royal blood and Clarus is a traveler visiting Altissia for the first time. So their first meeting is at the bar and it goes from there.

Young Regis drinks to his heart’s content. His body flushes with the warm liquid circulating down his throat, and he raises his glass to his good friend, Weskham, for the long time friendship and all the tales he had shared with him. Stories of his travels and woes, mostly his upcoming marriage with a woman he’s not even sure he truly loves.

 

He doesn’t dislike her, it’s just his feelings for her doesn’t borderline on romance. He finds her a good friend, someone who he could trust and talk without judgement.

 

She too feels the same but they do not have the power to change the course of what’s to come.

 

Regis shouldn’t bother Weskham with all that crap but the owner simply listens and adds in a good word here and there. He doesn’t deserve him.

 

“C’mon, you should’ve kicked me out when I walked in!” Regis drowns another shot of the copper liquid.

 

A laugh erupts from Weskham. “I should’ve kicked your ass long ago but here you are.”

 

Regis lowers his head in agreement and sets the glass down. “Yeah, here I am.”

 

Time passes. Customers come and go. The atmosphere pleasant with the aroma of dishes fills the air and chatter of men and women rises and falls.

 

Regis looks around with subtle interest, seeing familiar faces and Weskham fills him a drink again before attending to another customer.

 

Then the stool next to him is taken by a man Regis hasn’t seen before. A sharp man with stunning eyes, body built on strength and that catches Regis’ attention, for sure.

 

Weskham wear a small smile on his face before asking the stranger of what he would like. The man answers and Regis couldn’t help but wonder and wonder. His eyes casually roaming and sees tattoos of wings, maybe, along the man’s upper arm.

 

“See something you like?”

 

The question stirs Regis from his thoughts. His head rises to meet the man, and already, embarrassment fills his face from looking too long.

 

“It’s nothing…” and Regis curses silently at his stupidity. “Come here often?”

 

Weskham hands the drink over and the gray-haired man grabs it. “First time here.” He swallows the liquid and sighs with a relief. “That sure hits the spot. So what’s with the get up? Not often I see guys look like they’re dressed for a funeral.”

 

Regis stares hard at the unexpected comment and looks at his own outfit that spoke of high fashion from Insomnia. His blazer rests on the stool but dress shirt and vest he’s wearing now were tailored by the best that his father could afford. “It’s how I always dressed.”

 

“To a funeral?”

 

“What? No!” Regis groans in frustration and the stranger erupts in pure laughter before he waves his hand in apology.

 

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just playing. It pretty fancy though.” He extends his hand out to Regis. “I’m Clarus, by the way. May I have the pleasure of knowing yours?”

 

Regis stares at the hand in front of him, curiously so, and brings his own into it. “Regis,” he says and shakes, feeling the subtle warmth of a strong hand and he wonders further. “But I’m sure you’d know that by now.” With the news spreading fast of the upcoming wedding, surely almost everyone in Lucis knows who he is.

 

“I don’t actually. Should I?” Clarus wonders, and Regis is a little shock. Just a little.

 

“Maybe in due time.” Regis beams a smile and then he calls for Weskham. “Hey, give this man another drink. Put it on my tab too.”

 

“Heh, guess I can’t deny a free drink there,” Clarus responds pleasantly.

 

“Coming right up.” Weskham goes to pour him another and fills Regis’ own after.

 

“Thanks.” Clarus takes the newly filled glass and lifts it up. “To a new friendship.”

 

Regis follows him. “Yes.”

 

They clink their glasses and drink.

 

The day isn’t over, and the two men stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
